The Miraculous Story
by Kittenlover12
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Casey Dupain-Cheng who is Marinette's twin sister who from England who moves back to Paris with her parents and her sister until she met a blonde hair boy with green eyes who changed her life upside down. (Please Enjoy this story its based on a role play that my sister and I are doing please don't hate Thank you so much! )
1. Chapter One: Who's The New Girl?

Chapter One: Who's The New Girl?

Once upon a time there was a girl named Casey who's moving to Paris from England London to live with her twin sister and her mother Sabrina and her father Tom,"When is Casey coming?!" Marinette said with excitement, "Calm down Marinette Casey is coming Grandpa just called me and said that Casey is on the plane and heading to the airport"Sabine said with a smile,"I'm so happy that she's coming to live with us"Marinette said,mean while Casey was on the place heading to Paris as she looks out the window " I hope people like me in Pairs" Casey said with a sad face as she was talking to herself as the plane pilot said "next stop Paris."Ohhhh dad is she here yet"Marinette ask her father and really happy," yes honey her plane just landed" Tom said with a smile on his face "YAYYYY" Marinette scream as her mother look at her. "Sorry"Marinette said. Casey gets off her plane "thank you for having me on your plane" she said as she walks inside and looks around for her mom and dad as she see them and smiles " mama papa" she said as she runs to them "Casey!" both Sabine and Tom said as they hug her " I'm so happy to be here" Casey said " Marinette!" Casey hugs her as Marinette hugs back " I miss you so much Casey" Marinette said with a big smile on her face " I miss you too hehe"she said as they drive home "So how England living with grandpa" Marinette asked Casey," Its okay Grandpa said I was an awesome girl hehe hey what do you have there" Casey ask Marinette as she points to her phone,"It's a cell phone Casey you never seen one?" Marinette said a little rudely ,"No grandpa didn't let me have one I'm sorry for asking"Casey looks down Marinette rubs her back,"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude papa will get you a phone for emergencies and other stuff Marinette said with a smile as Casey Smiles back and nods," Ok" Casey said as they got home."Welcome to the bakey Casey" Sabrine said as the smell of freshly baked cookies and bread was in the air as Casey smelled the air and smiles"It smells really good in here" Casey said with a giggle and looks around and goes upstairs to Marinette's room and sees pictures of a guy with blonde hair and green eyes and smiles and looks at the walks in the kitchen and was looking for Casey she turned and asked her mom who was making dinner," Hey mom where's Casey?"Marinette ask her mother," she's upstairs in your room"Sabina said to her daughter "SHE'S WHAT!" Marinette said as she runs to her room "CASEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!"Marinette looks at her" nothing I was just looking around I swear" Casey said with scared eyes " I..I'm Sorry" Casey said as she looks down,"Its ok" Marinette said as she hugs her and smiles as Casey hugs back. Marinette and Casey was in their room,"Marinette whats school like here? Casey said,"the school is awesome,awesome people but there's one person that so mean her name is Chloe she thinks she better there everyone because shes the mayor's daughter then there's one person that so handsome his name is Adrien Agreste he's fashion model" Marinette said with a blush," so you like him? Or he's just a friend?" Casey ask her with a smile Marinette jumps up and blushes more" ummm no he just my friend we should go to bed we have school in the morning" Marinette said as she walks to her bed as Casey was on her bed as she covers up " Goodnight sis" Casey said as she falls asleep "Goodnight sis" Marinette said back as she falls asleep too.


	2. Chapter Two: The First Day Of School

Chapter Two: The First Day Of School

It was 7:00am in the morning Casey was already awake Marinette was still sleeping, "mama can I have some milk please?"Casey asked her mother as Sabina nods,"Of course, sweetie"Sabina said as she pours some milk in a glass with a smile on her face as she gave the glass of milk to Casey,"Here you go honey Marinette?! It's time to get up"Sabine yelled up to her room as Marinette gained and get up,"Ok mom I'll be down in a minute" she stretches and yawns as she got up,got dressed and walked downstairs," morning sis" Casey smiled at Marinette,"Morning sis how did you sleep?" Marinette ask her with a yawn,"I slept good and you?" Casey asked,"I slept fine thanks for asking ready for your first day of school Casey?"Marinette said "Yes bye mama bye papa" Casey said as she walks outside and walks to school with Marinette,"Oh I hope people like me Marinette I'm so shy on meeting new people" Casey said as she looks down," don't worry I'll be here by your side when you need I'm there that what sister's do hehe" Marinette said as she walks into the school," wow it's so big" Casey said as she walks with Marinette,"I know here show you around" Marinette said as she walks around," Well look who it is it's Marinette" Chloe said with a laugh as Marinette sigh as she holds Casey behind her and sighs," What do you want Chloe?" Marinette said as she sighs more,"Who's Chloe?" Casey said as she whispers," and who this" Chloe said as she points to Casey as Casey hides Behinds Marinette,"Leave her alone Chloe" Marinette said with a little anger in her voice,"Whatever I can't wait for Adrien to come to school" Chloe said as she walks away,"grrr I hate her so much" Marinette said as she walks to class with Casey,"alright class we have a new student her name is Casey she just moved her from London come on Casey don't be shy it's alright"the Teacher said as she smiles Casey walks in front of the classroom as she waves " hey everyone" Casey said nervously with a smile," Casey why don't you sit next to Nino" the teacher said as Casey nods," Ummm teacher Adrien is sitting there why don't you go sit on the floor like a dog hahahaha " Chloe said laughing as Casey tears up and runs out the door as Marinette growls as she walks to Chloe,"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SHES A NEW HERE STOP BEING A LITTLE BART CHLOE I DON'T CARE IF YOUR THE MAYOR DAUGHTER! " Marinette said really mad at her as she goes to found Casey. Casey was in the bathroom and calls her father,"Hello?" Tom said, "P...Papa " Casey said while crying,"Casey baby what's wrong are you hurt" Tom said as he was worried," I want to come home please" she said as she sniffs and walks out of the bathroom and bumps into a guy with blonde hair and green eyes it was Adrien Agreste.

Adrien smiles at her , " Well hello there you might be new I'm Adrien what's your name?" He said as Casey looks and blushes," I.I'm Casey" Casey said shyly as Adrein smiles, " nice to meet you Casey" Adrein said as he holds his hand out to her as Caseyas Casey shakes his hand," It's nice to meet you too Adrien" Casey said as Adrien smiles as walks away.

**hope you like it hehe **


	3. Chapter Three:The Day Casey Meets Adrien

Chapter Three: The Day Casey Meets Adrien

Casey blinks as she looks at him," I..I'm so sorry I didn't see you there" Casey said nervously," no it's alright no need to say sorry" the boy said as he picks her books up from the ground as he gives them to her," I..I'm Casey I just moved here from England London"She said nervously as she take here books with a smile, "I'm Adrien Agreste" Adrien said with a smile,"Adrien your here!" Chloe said as she pushes Casey on the ground as she wraps her arms around him, "Chloe that wasn't nice" Adrien said with a sigh as he pushes her off of him and helps Casey up, "Are you alright?" Adrien said as he looks at her,"Ewww why did you pick the dog up she's nothing but a ugly dog I bet she doesn't have a boyfriend who am I kidding she cant get one haha"Chloe said as Casey tears up again," I should never come to Paris" Casey said as she was in tears and runs away and goes home as Adrien looks at Chloe,"That not right Chloe!" Adrien said as he runs after was run to the bakey and still crying as she got home she see her mother and father,"Casey are you alright what happen?"Tom said as he hugs her as Casey cries," I want to go home I want to go back to England London with Grandpa"Casey said as she runs upstairs she hears the door open it was Adrien,"Hello I'm looking for Casey is she here?" Adrien said,"yes she's upstairs" Sabine said as Adrien nods as he walks upstairs to Casey room as he knocks on the door,"Casey?" Adrien said," who is it?" Casey said packing her stuff," Its Adrien Agreste can I come in?"Adrien said," sure"Casey said as she sniffs Adrien open the door and see Casey packing,"hey where you going?"Adrien said as he looks at her,"I'm going home back to England with my grandfather,"no you can't go" Adrien said as he frowns with sadness Marinette walks to bakey," hey mom hey dad where casey?" Marinette ask," she's upstairs with some guy named Adrien she want to go back to England London with grandpa she said she's getting bullied," Tom said,"SHE'S GOING WHERE?!." Marinette said as she runs upstairs," I want people to like me Adrien I feel so hated here"she said as she looks down,"CASEY!"Marinette said as she was in tears,"Marinette what's wrong?"Casey said as Marinette tackles her,"tell me that your not moving back to England with grandpa please don't go" said,"but I don't fit in sis I just don't want to get bullied"Casey said as she looks at her," I know Chloe is a bart but please don't go I'll miss you"Marinette said as Casey nods, "ok I won't"Casey said with a smile and hugs her, Adrien left,"mama papa can I have some Pizza and wings please?" Casey ask," of course you can you don't have to ask honey it's your house too" Sabina said," really but grandpa always say to ask before taking"Casey said as she take some wings and pizza and smiles as she eats some, "hehe yummy thank you so much mom and dad"Casey said as she smiles," you're welcome dear"Tom and Sabina said with a smile on their faces," sister selfie!"Marinette said as she takes a picture with Casey and posted it on her facebook," BEST SISTER EVER HEHE I LOVE YOU SISSY!" Marinette said as she hugs her tight as Casey giggles and hugs back.


	4. Chapter Four:Casey Secret Comes Out

Chapter Four: Casey Secret Comes Out

Casey was sleeping as Marinette was not she was talking to her kwamis named Tikki," shhh Tikki keep it down Casey is sleeping,"Marinette whispered,"Sorry Marinette I'm just so happy we kick some butt today" Tikki said as she giggles," I know I just don't want her to know I'm you know what" Marinette said with a smile," ok Marinette" Tikki said as she flies back in her shirt,Adrien was thinking on what to say to Casey," ugh I just don't know what to say damn it",Adrien said as he frowns and looks at Plagg,"what" Plagg said,"nothing "Adrien said. It was 5:00am and Casey wakes up screaming from a bad dream," PAPA MAMA!" Casey scream as Sabine and Tom wakes up and runs to her room as Tom holds her,"shhh it's ok sweetheart papa here"Tom said as Casey was crying,"he's coming to hurt me he's back"

Casey said while crying,"who honey?sabine said as she looks at Tom,"Grandpa he put me in a room and have people beat me please don't let him hurt me please" Casey said as she holds her father," Its alright sweetheart we won't don't worry wanna sleep with us"Tom asked as Casey screams and holds her head and crying more as Tom rock's her like a baby as she calms down and sniffs and Sabine was really mad and calls him," How could you hurt my baby!"Sabine said yelling,"huh I didn't hurt her she's lying"Grandpa said as Casey was sleeping in her father's arms,"Whatever" Sabine said as she hangs up and smiles at Tom,"she's finally sleeping"

Tom said as her mother holds her too and smiles as she falls asleep. The next morning Casey and Marinette was at school,"Well if isn't the dog I thought you moved back to England with your grandfather"Chloe said as Casey gasps and tears up again and started shaking,"No stop please don't hurt me!" Casey said as she screams with fear as Marinette looks at her and worried,

" Sissy it's alright who hurting you?" Marinette said as she was really worried as Casey was crying," Grandpa did he hurt me"Casey said as she cries Adrien hears screaming and runs and sees that it was Casey and runs to her," is she alright what happen Chloe what did you do?!" Adrien said as he screams at her," Nothing don't yell at me Adrien Agreste my daddy is the mayor of Paris" Chloe said with a laugh as Casey stops and looks at her,"Your father is the mayor?," Yep and I always get what I want hahaha" Chloe said as she walks away," Grandpa hurt you?!"Marinette said as Casey's eyes widen and blinks as she looks at her,"umm no i mean" Casey said as Marinette crosses her arms and sighs," Casey tell me"Marinette said as Casey looks down,"yes he put me in a room and have people come in the room and beat me I didn't want to tell you so I kept it as a secret" Casey said as Marinette was mad,"I'm going to hurt him I swear to God!," Marinett please don't tell anyone" Casey said as Chloe heard and smirks,"I won't Casey" Marinette said," Come on, let's go home,"ok"Casey said as they walk home.

**Chapter five is coming soon love you all :)**


	5. Chapter Five: Should He Ask Her?

Chapter Five: Should He Ask Her?

Adrien was in his room and can't stop thinking about Casey as Plagg flies out of his shirt,"You really didn't ask her while she was in school?" Plagg ask as Adrien looks at him and sighed,"No she was to upset I didn't know what to say" Adrein sigh as he looks down,"I mean why would she want to date me?"he asked as Plagg flies to him,"You just have to tell her how you feel I'm sure she feels the same just go" Plagg said with a smile,"Valentines day coming up I'll ask her at school ok Plagg?" Adrien said as Plagg nods,"ok you better not tell her about me or that your Cat Noir ok?" Plagg said as Adrien nods,"yes I won't tell her" Adrien said with a smile "good" Plagg said with a smirk. Casey and Marinette was in their room talking about how their grandpa beat her as Marinette was panting back and front as Casey was sitting there and looking down,"How can that old man do that to you Casey?!"Marinette Ask her,"i..I don't know h..he just had people come in the room and beat me I really don't want to talk about it Marinette" Casey said as she looks at her,"fine anyways I see you and Adrien talking hehe I think he has a crush on you"Marinette giggling as Casey blushes,"M...Me?"Casey said nervously as she blushes more," Ya hehe" Marinette said,"But why I mean that good right?"Casey asked as she smiles a little,"of course come on we have to go to school"Marinette said as she walks outside with Casey a Casey follows her as they walk to school and see Adrien," Hey Casey hey Marinette" Adrien said as he walks over as Casey blushes a little as she waves," H..hey "Casey said nervously as Adrien smiles,"Umm Marinette can I talk to Casey alone for a umm minute?" Adrien said as he rubs the back of his head," Of course"Marinette said as she walks to Alya,"hey girl who's that girl talking to Adrien?"Alya said as Marinette looks at her with a smile,"That's my twin sister who just moved here from England London she was living with our Grandfather" Marinette said with a smile,"I didn't know you had a sister"Alya said,"Well when she and I was 2 mom though Casey should lived in England London with our grandfather so she send Casey to England London with our grandfather but he decided to have her move here with us hehe"Marinette giggles as Adrien looks at Casey,"umm Casey well I know we just met so I was wondering if you umm would go out with me?"Adrien said with a blush on his face,"Y...yes hehe" Casey said with a smile as Adrien smiles and hugs her as Casey hugs back and giggles," yayyy" Marinette said with a giggle and smiles," congratulations Adrien and Casey hehe" Alya said as Casey hides behinds Adrien," W..who T..That?Casey said as Marinette runs to them," Its ok sis this is Alya I'm sorry Alya she really shy" Marinette said as Adrien hugs her," It's ok Casey and thank you Alya"Adrien said as he was still hugging Casey," I'm sorry" Casey said as Alya smile,"It's alright I'm Alya I'm Marinette's best friend"Alya said as Casey looks at Adrien as he smiles and nods,"Its ok" Adrien said as Casey looks at Alya and smiles,"can we be friends too?"Casey said as Alya nods and smiles,"of course hehe" Alya said as she hugs her as Casey gasps and hugs back,"Casey I made you a facebook page I added half of the school your so popular then Chloe!"Marinette said as Casey Smiles and takes the phone,"thank you Marinette"Casey said as she smiles more and looks at Adrien,"can I add you Adrien?" Casey said as Adrien nods," Of course you can Casey"Adrien said with a chuckle as she added him and he added back," yay"Casey smiles and hugs him as he smiles as he hugs back with a smile on his face.


	6. Chapter Six: The Heroes Who Save Paris

Chapter Six:The Heroes Who Save Paris

Casey was in her room and sleeping with her father," Tom honey someone here to see you" Sabine said as she whispers as Tom nods and slowly gets up trying not to wake up Casey again as she moved a little in her sleep,"Shhhh" Tom said as he kisses her head and covers her up a little more and walk downstairs and see a woman,"Hello, welcome to the bakery can I help you?" Tom said as he smiles as the woman smiles,"Yes can I have a cake for my daughter?" The Woman said as Tom nods,"Of course,"Tom said as Casey wakes up and looks around for her father," Papa where are you?" Casey said as she was started to get really scared and looks at the time it was 2:00 am in the morning as she was shaking and grabs her phone and calls Adrien, "Please pick up babe please"Casey said with fear in her voice Adrien was sleeping as his phone was ringing as Adrien moves and looks at the screen of his phone to see who it was the screen on his phone had a picture of him and Casey as he answers it with a smile," Hey Love"Adrien said as Casey was crying with fear,"B...Babe?"Casey said as Adrien sits up quickly worried , "Babe what's wrong? Are you hurt?"Adrien said as Casey sniffs,"I...I'm scared please I need you" Casey said as Adrian got up,"I have a photo shoot but I know a friend of mine he'll be right there I love you babe"Adrien said as Casey sniffs,"I love you too babe"Casey said as Adrien hangs up as he was looking for Plagg to transform ,"Come on plagg I need to transform plagg" Adrien said as Plagg was eating his cheese,"Why what is going on?"Plagg said as Adrien looks at him," Casey in trouble she needs my help but I have a photo shoot"Adrien said,"Plagg claws out!" Adrian said as he transforms into Cat noir and jumps out of his was rocking back and front as there was a knock on her window,"Who's there?" she said as a guy in a black cat suit and a black mask was at her window as she opens it," are you?" Casey asked him as he smiles at her,"I'm Cat Noir princess I protect Paris from super villains with my partner is Ladybug a friend of mine said you were scared so he send me" Cat Noir said as Casey nods,"Yes I'm scared because.. My grandfather had people come into the room and beat me" Casey said as she looks down as Cat Noir frowns,"I'll protect you cats honor"Cat noir smiles and hugs her as she smiles and hugs back,"Thank you kitty"Casey said with a smile,"you're welcome princess" said Cat Noir with a smile as she hears screaming and gasps," Cat Noir what was at" Casey said with fear in her voice as Cat Noir holds her close, "Someone akumatized stay here where it safe i'll be back" Cat Noir said as he runs to her window and looks at her."Don't worry princess i'll be back" Cat Noir said as Casey nods but she didn't listen she follows him because she didn't want to stay alone," Well look at what we have here"Cat Noir said as he chuckles at the person who was akumatized as he growls at him,"Give me your Miraculous!"the person said as Cat Noir chuckles," I can't do that," said Cat Noir as he strikes at the person who was akumatized but it blocked it with its arm and laughs,"You can't beat me Cat Noir!" the person said as the akumatized mask was showing "Get his Miraculous! His ring!" Hawkmoth said as the butterfly symbol was showing on the person saw what was going on runs to found a place to transform she looks around and goes to the ally and looks at Tikki " Paris is in trouble time to transform! Tikki spots on!" Marinette said as she transform Ladybug and runs to Cat Noir " the akuma must be in his ring we have to get it before it destroys Paris!" Ladybug said as she strikes the person with her YOYO and sighs. Casey was watching from behind the wall next to the ally but the akumatized person saw her as she gasps Cat Noir and Ladybug looks at her and screamed her name "CASEY!" they both scream and runs after her Casey screamed as she runs, Cat Noir hits the person and growls "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Cat Noir yelled as Ladybug hits the person as well "LUCKY CHARM!" she got a rope " a rope what am i going to do with this?" Ladybug said as she looks around and had an idea as for Cat Noir he grabs Casey and brings her to the Adrien Agreste house " stay" he said and runs to Ladybug " Ladybug!" he yelled "Cat Noir use your Cataclysm on that sign it will slow him down!" "On it! CATACLYSM!" he said and uses his powers on the sigh that slow the person down and looks at Ladybug, Ladybug uses the rope and ties up the person who was akumatized and grabs his ring and breaks it "get out of there you nasty bug" Ladybug said as the akuma flies out " no more evil doing for you little akuma" Ladybug said as she swing her Yoyo " Time to de evilize!" she said and caught the akuma in her yoyo " Gotcha" she said as the akuma changes into a normal butterfly Ladybug lets the butterfly go " bye-bye little butterfly" she said with a smile and throws the rope into the air " MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" she yelled and everything turns back to normal even the person was akumatized Cat Noir and Ladybug pound it "Pound it" they said and their Miraculous started beeping and they gasped " I have to go I'll see you tomorrow Cat Noir" Ladybug said as she runs off and Cat Noir does the same and everything was back to normal.


	7. Chapter Seven: Valentine's Day

Chapter: Seven: Valentine's Day

It was Valentine's Day the most important holiday in the world for couples everyone in Paris was so excited for Valentine's Day they were passing out Valentine's Day cards to their friends,loved ones, their teachers even people they don't even know,except one,"Ah! What can I get Casey for Valentine's Day?!"Adrien said as he was freaking out on what to get his girlfriend as plagg was sitting there on the computer stand eating the most stinkiest cheese in France and looks at him,"Why don't you get her Camembert "Plagg said as he throws his cheese in the air and eats it,"I'm pretty sure that she doesn't want Camembert Plagg she's not you" Adrien said as he was going through his phone,"Maybe I'll take her out for dinner or buy her a ring or something i don't know it's my first Valentine's day with someone since my mother died anyways I need to get ready for school" Adrien said as he gets ready for school.

As for Casey,she was getting Adrien's Valentine's Day card ready,"Oh Marinette I hope Adrien likes his Valentine's day card it's been so long since I had someone to spent the holidays with", She said as her twin sister was making Valentine's day cookies for her class,"I'm sure he's going to love it Casey come on we're going to be late for class," Marinette said as she grabs her backpack and says bye to her parents,"Bye Papa bye mom" Marinette said as the both her and Casey walk out the door and started walking down the street to the and Marinette walks in the class room and sits down Casey sat next to Adrien and Marinette sat next to Alya as Miss,Bustier walks in the classroom to her desk and looks at the students and smiles,"Good morning class and Happy Valentine's Day everyone we will be passing out Valentine's Day card in a bit but first let's turn to chapter 10 in your books as the students turn to chapter 10 in their books Casey was writing her poem for Adrien's Valentine's Day card,

**To My Love**

**I keep a flower in my pocket. **

**And ribbons in my hair. **

**A picture in locket,**

**That I always like to wear**

**I've got memories in a shoebox, **

**And sunshine on my mind.**

**I go for walks,**

**And save the leaves I find.**

**I keep rainbows in a flowerpot,**

**And letters under my bed.**

**I use bookmarks to save carefully, **

**The best things ever said.**

**I've got dreams in hiding places,**

**extra smiles for when I'm blue. **

**But that place in my heart...**

**I'm saving just for you.**

**I Love you so much Adrien **

**Happy Valentine's Day **

**xoxo Casey.**

She smiled and puts the card under her books and does her school work. After class she was packing up her school books for her next class when she heard Kim and Marinette talking about how Kim wants to gives Chloe a necklace for Valentine's Day,"Do you think Chloe will like it Marinette?"Kim said as he shows her a box with a red big heart shaped necklace, "I don't know Kim you know she's very picky about everything because she's rich but it is a beautiful necklace let's just hope i mean it is Valentine's day i'm pretty sure Chloe didn't get anything from anyone" Marinette said with a laugh," heh let's hope so" Kim said with a nervous smile. Nino was sitting on the bench with Adrien, " Nino can I ask you something?" Adrien said to his best friend," Sure dude what is it?" Nino said as Adrien looks at him," I'm trying to think on what to get Casey for Valentine's day should I get her a ring? some Roses? a poem? what should I get her?" Adrien asked as he was freaking out again, " Okay buddy calm down why don't you take her out for dinner" Nino said as Adrien nodded, "Okay I'll do that thank you Nino" Adrien said as he hugs him," You're welcome dude" he said as he hugs back. It was Science class with , "Good Afternoon Class since it's Valentine's Day have you ever read a Fairy Tail about how a kiss can break a magic spell?"She said as Adrien was thinking of a perfect poem for Casey

**To My Girlfriend**

**What you really mean to me.**

**No one will ever comprehend.**

**It's like I want time to.**

**Freeze right now, and never end.**

**You make my life perfect.**

**I mean it, I really do.**

**I promise, I'll never change.**

**And that's all, I as of you**

**Happy Valentine's Day**

**Love Adrien**

A few minutes later the bell goes off and it was time to go home,Casey got a ride from Adrien,"Happy Valentine's Day Adrien I hope you like it" She said as she hands him his Valentine's Day card and smiles as he reads it," Aww Thank you babe i got you a card to but I also got you a ring and roses"Adrein said as he pulls out a Diamond ring," It's a promise ring" Adrien said as Casey gasps and tears up," Oh Adrien it's beautiful thank you so much I love it and I promise I'll stay with you forever and never leave you"Casey said as she puts the ring on her finger and smiles.

Kim was planning on how to ask Chloe to be his Valentine he plans on asking her on the most popular bridge in Paris the Pont Des Arts, On the Bridge everyone was there even Chloe he begin to walk to her and was nervous Chloe looked at him and sighs,"Ugh what do you want Kim?" Chloe said as Kim took out the necklace and was shaking,"Um Chloe since it's Valentine's Day umm I wanted to ask you if you would umm be my Valentine?"Kim said as Chloe started laughing," Why would i be your Valentine? I'm way too pretty to be seen with you" Chloe said as she walks away and laughs making Kim really upset and runs away,"Ah another broken heart easy prey for my akuma"Hawk Moth said as he turns a white akuma into a black one "Fly away my little akuma and evilize him!"Hawk Moth said as the akuma was flying and goes into Kim's necklace and has the butterfly symbol on Kim's face,"Greetings Dark Cupid I am Hawk Moth I see that you got your heart broken by someone that's selfish I can help you make sure people don't fall in love again all you have to do is bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous" Hawk Moth said as Kim nods and smirks,"Yes Hawk Moth" Kim said as he turns into a villain wearing a black and red suit with a broken heart in the middle of his chest with black wings and red arrows,"No love affair or friendship no one will escape my fury, no one will ever love again!" Dark Cupid laughs as he begins shooting people with arrows making people evil.

Marinette was watching and ran to find a place to transform as Tikki flies out of her purse," Time to transform, Tikki Spots on!" Marinette said as she transform as Ladybug,Adrien was with Casey and heard the yelling, and tells his bodyguard to take Casey somewhere safe and ran off to found a place to transform," Plagg Claws out!"Adrein said as he transforms into Cat Noir and goes to Ladybug," Who got akumatized on Valentine's day?" Cat Noir said as he looks at Kim," He must of got his feelings hurt by someone but who?" Ladybug said as Dark Cupid yelled out," CHLOE WHERE ARE YOU?! I HAVE A LITTLE GIFT FOR YOU" Dark Cupid said as he was looking for Chloe,"What does he want with Chloe?" Cat Noir said as Ladybug looks at Dark Cupid and gasps,"It must be Kim he must of got his feelings hurt when he asked Chloe to be his Valentine the akuma must be in his necklace"Ladybug said as Dark Cupid see them and the butterfly symbol appears on his face again,"There's Ladybug and Cat Noir get their miraculous!" Hawk Moth said as Dark Cupid started shooting arrows at them,"LADYBUG LOOK OUT?!" Cat Noir said as he got in front of her and got shot with the arrow," Cat Noir No" Ladybug said as Cat Noir had black lipstick on his lips," Ladybug I.I hate you Ladybug I always have and always will hate you " Cat Noir said as he holds her tight,"Cat Noir snap out of it please" Ladybug said as she tries to break free and kicks him and sees Casey walking down the street and smiles and goes to her and jumps in front of her,"Hey it's Ladybug I need your help do you know anything about how to break a spell? I need to know to help Cat Noir" Ladybug said as Casey nodded,"Yes you have to kiss them to break the spell I learned it in school " She said as Ladybug grabs her arm and see Cat Noir, "Hey Cat Noir come and get me?!" Ladybug said as Cat Noir runs to her making Ladybug push Casey making her kiss him breaking the spell,"What happened?"Cat Noir said as Ladybug helps him up," I'll tell you later right now we got a big problem LUCKY CHARM"Ladybug yelled out and her lucky charm was a heart shaped lollipop,"A lollipop what am I supposed to do with this?"

Ladybug said as she looks around," Got it" Ladybug said as Dark Cupid found Chloe," There you are Chloe I have something for you!" He said as he was getting an arrow ready to shoot her with but Ladybug stop it, " DARK CUPID!" She said as he turns around," I got something for you"She said as Dark Cupid looks at her she throws the heart shaped lollipop and it got the bow that Dark Cupid was using sticky," Catnoir use you Cataclysm" Ladybug said as Cat Noir uses his cataclysm,"CATACLYSM" He said as the bow turned into rust and breaks the akuma flies out,"No more evil doing for you little akuma"Ladybug said as she opens up her YO-YO and swings it," TIME TO DE-EVILIZE!"She said and caught the akuma inside her YO-YO," Gotcha" Sha said and opens it letting the akuma go,"Bye bye little butterfly" Ladybug said as she throws some heart shaped lollipops in the air " MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" Ladybug said as she turns everything back to normal even Kim,"Pound it" Catnoir and Ladybug said as they pound it out Cat Noir ring begin to beep so was Ladybug's earrings they both ran off and transform back.

A few minutes later after the attack Adrein was getting ready for his Valentine's day dinner with Casey,"Plagg do I look okay?"Adrien said as Plagg looks at him and smirks," Yes you look fine don't do anything dumb" Plagg said as he laughs,"I won't Plagg"Adrien said as he walks out the door. Casey was getting ready too she was wearing a dress that Marinette made and walks out the door and meets Adrien at a diner,"Wow this place is so beautiful"Casey said as she sat down," Ya it is this is the only place I can think of hehe"Adrien said as they order some food and ate together,"Happy Valentine's day honey" Adrien said as he kisses her cheek," Happy Valentine's day baby thank you for all the gifts it was really nice and sweet" Casey said as she takes a picture and posted on her Facebook Page

**Facebook Post**

**Casey Dupain- Cheng Posted Some Pictures Tags Adrien Agreste**

**Happy Valentine's Day from us I have the best boyfriend ever, He brought me a ring some roses and took me out to dinner I love you so much Adrien thank you for a great Valentine's Day.**

When they were done eating dinner Adrien took Casey home and went home himself as Plagg flies out of his shirt,"Are you going to ask her to marry you next?"Plagg said as Adrien laughs," Maybe when she's ready it was a nice dinner i'm so happy right now " Adrien said as he walked home,Casey was so happy and can't stop smiling," I had the best day with Adrien" Casey said to herself and giggles and gets ready for bed.


	8. Chapter Eight: Adrien's Cat Noir?

Chapter Eight: Adrien's Cat Noir?

Adrien was thinking about how to tell Casey that he's Cat Noir as Plagg was in the trash looking for food he heard Adrien sign and flys over to him,"What's the matter Adrien?" Plagg said as Adrien looks at him, " I think I should tell Casey that I'm Cat Noir " Adrien said as Plagg gasps and yells, " You can't do that! If you tell her she might tell everyone even her friends you must keep this a secret Adrien!" Plagg said as Adrien calms him down," Okay Okay but she's going to ask why I keep on leaving and Casey won't tell no one Plagg She's not like that" Adrien said as he looks at the time," Oh shit I'm late" He said as he runs to the front door and runs to school.

Casey was in school and missing Adrien and signs, "I wonder where Adrien is it's not like him to miss school" Casey said as Adrien opens the door and walks in, " Sorry I'm late I had car problems" He said as he walks to his seat and sits down next to Casey and does his school work. After class Casey was at her locker getting ready for her next class which was math she got her math textbook and closes her locker as Chloe was standing there, " Well I heard that your pregnant with my Adrien,Ha I bet that kid is not even Adrien I bet you got pregnant with someone else" Chloe said as she laughs," Oh Chloe you're just jealous that Adrien picked me instead of you and it is his child now leave me alone" Casey said as she walks away," You don't know who your messing with!" Chloe said as she yelled it down the hallway.

After school Casey was walking home as a white car pulls up and honks the horn it was Adrien, " Hey there pretty woman need a ride?" Adrien said making Casey smile," Sure" She said as she gets in the car, " I missed you today" She said to him making him smile," I missed you too" He said as he pulls in the driveway to drop her off he heard a noise, " Oh no I have to go I'll text you later I love you" He said as he kisses her and drives away. He looked around and saw someone get akumatized into something evil he turned into Cat Noir and started to fight him off. After the fight he changes back his phone was beeping with text messages from Casey

**4 New Text Messages From Babe **

**Babe: Where are you?! **

**Babe: BABE!**

**Babe: Baby, please answer me… **

**Babe: Please be ok **

Adrien signs as Plagg flies out from his shirt, " Man i need some Camembert" Plagg said as Adrien looks down, " What's wrong?" Plagg said as Adrien looks at him, " I don't know if I can keep this a secret anymore Plagg I need to tell her' Adrien said as Plagg signs, " Fine tell her" Plagg said as Adrien thinks, " maybe i'll write her a note or something" Adrien said as he walks in his room. He walks in his room and puts his bag on the bed and signs, " I'll write her a note" he said as he grabs his notebook and a pen and sits by the window.

**The Note To Casey **

**Dear Casey,**

**I'm writing this today to tell you something that you CAN NOT tell anyone, the reason why I have been disappearing is that I am Cat Noir I am the Black Cat who saves Pairs Please don't be mad or hate me I can't tell no one and neither can you please keep this a secret.**

Adrien smiles and looks at Plagg and when he was about to put the note away it flew out the window, " NO!" Adrien yelled and it flew away and it landed inside Casey's window.

Casey sees the Note and goes to read it as she reads it she gasps and says,

" Adrien is Cat Noir?" Casey said

In the morning Casey was in class and still can't stop thinking about adrien and how he's Cat Noir the bell rings and adrien pulls Casey to the said and closes the door, she looks at him," Adrien what are you doing?" She said as Adrien was worried, " Did you happen to get a note?" Adrien said as she nods, " Yes I did" Casey said as Adrien was shaking," Please don't be mad I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how to I am sorry" Adrien said as Casey kissed him, " it's fine babe I won't tell no one your secret is safe with me hehe" Casey said as Adrien kissed her again and smiles, " Thank you my love" Adrien said as she smiles back," You are welcome babe" Casey said.


	9. AN For Chapter Nine

**Warning**: **Chapter nine: Are you ready? Has some sexual moment please don't hate me please and enjoy the Miraculous story!**


	10. Chapter Nine: Are You Ready?

Casey was in her room with Adrien at the house as they were all alone Marinette was at Alya's for the night Sabine and Tom was on a trip as Adrien was smiling and looks at her as Casey looks at him and smiles," What are you looking at babe"Casey said as she giggles as Adrien chuckles,"I'm looking at the most beautiful girl ever hehe"Adrien said as he kisses her as she kisses back," I love you Adrien Agreste"Casey said as Adrien smiles,"I love you too Casey" Adrien said as he kisses her more and gets on top of her as Casey blushes in the kiss Adrien smiles and pulls back,"are you sure you want to do this babe? Adrian said as Casey nods,"yes I'm sure" Casey said as Adrien nods with agreement and begins kissing her neck as Casey gasps and moans a little as Adrien bites her neck making Casey moan a little louder,"Ahh babe" Casey moaned as Adrien was rubbing her breast with a smirk on his face he kisses her again as she kissed back. Adrien takes off her shirt and his and kisses her deeper as she kisses back he begins to unbutton her pants as he was still kissing her he slowly takes off her pants and smiles,"you look so beautiful"Adrien said as Casey blushes and smiles,"thank you and you look so handsome hehe"Casey said as Adrien looks at her underwear and smirks as he rubs her womanhood as Casey moans again,"mmm" Casey said as Adrien started fingering her making Casey moan louder Adrien started fingering her faster as he kisses her neck making Casey moan louder and louder,"Ahh Adrien"Casey lays her head moaning as Adrien smirks and pulls his finger out took his pants off as his member was long and gets on top of her and looks at her ,"Are you ready princess?" Adrien said as Casey nods,"yes"Casey said as Adrien smiles and thrusts into her and moans,"oh babe"Adrien said as Casey was moaning and enjoying it as he goes faster and moaning louder as Adrien goes harder," Ahh babe"Adrien said as he moans more and moves more," ADRIEN!"Casey screams moans as Adrien goes faster and faster and deeper,"babe I...I'm c..close!" Adrien said as he speeds up and moaning, "Mmmm do it"Casey said as Adrien nods as he cums deep inside her womb as he was panting and lays on her,"T..that w...was..awesome" Adrien chuckles and Casey smiles and pants,"It's was hehe your so awesome babe"Casey said as she kisses him as Adrien kisses back and smiles,"Yes it was I love you so much i'm glad your in my life please never leave please ?' Adrien said with a sad face as Casey puts a hand on his face,"Hey I will never leave you I love you so much to ever leave you babe" she said and kisses him as he kisses back they got up and clean them self up and got dressed and smiles and lays down with each other " I love you baby" Adrien said " I love you too Baby" Casey said with a smile.


End file.
